One Night Stand
by Awesomerigby
Summary: After a bout of drinking, Victor finds his way into Ruby's bed. It's a night that's better off forgotten-she certainly believes so-but the problem is he can't. He doesn't quite know what it is, but he won't allow himself to fall in love with Ruby. Frankenwolf with some Snowing. Set during season 2-3.
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand

He was sleeping peacefully. That was until she let out a yelp and scrambled out of bed, exclaiming that she couldn't believe how late it was already. He opened his eyes to see her in her red lingerie grabbing a pair of black pants from the floor. He watched her amusedly tugging them over her hips.

"Ruby!" her grandmother called. "Are you finally up?"

Her eyes shot to the closed door. "Uh, yes, Granny!"

"Well, I made some breakfast. Do you want me to bring it to you?"

"No, no!" She must've noticed she sounded panicky because she composed herself before continuing, "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine. I have some laundry to bring you anyway."

Ruby bit her lip, and she spun around to face him. She pointed a finger at him. "You need to leave."

Victor had his back pressed against her headboard. The only thing covering him was the sheet across his lap. He smiled at her.

"I don't really see the problem," he answered. "You're a grown woman."

"I know I am. I'm a grown woman that got a little drunk and ended up sleeping with the town doctor."

"Well, to be fair, we were both a little drunk last night." His eyes glittered, but her frown remained, causing one to form on his face. "Listen, you can do anything-or anyone-you want. Your grandmother can't condemn you for it."

"Yeah, well most grandmothers don't carry a crossbow, and I don't want you dying because of me." Her head spun towards the door as footsteps came closer. She looked back at Victor, pleading with him. "Come on; you need to go."

He sighed. "Fine." He found his boxers on the floor, and before long, he was clasping the belt of his pants. He looked around. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Ruby looked frustrated. It wasn't as though he lost his shirt on purpose. The way they were going last night, he was sure it ended up on the other side of the room. Sure enough, that was where Ruby found it.

"It was fun," he commented as he buttoned his shirt and smoothed the collar.

Ruby actually smiled, though it was thin. "Fun? Yes. A mistake? Definitely." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "And it's never happening again."

Victor tried not to seem too disappointed. He understood where she was coming from, but he couldn't help but think that she didn't want to be with him again because she actually didn't have fun.

"Of course not."

Suddenly, there was a swift knock at the door, and Ruby almost jumped. Victor had to hide the smile.

"See you around, Red." He winked before slipping out of her bedroom window, with his coat and scarf draped over his arm.

As he started to make his way toward the hospital-he left his car at the diner-he turned back towards Ruby's window. He could see her silhouette against the curtains, the slim, curvy body he had the pleasure of exploring the night before. A sudden smile crossed his lips, accompanied by a slight churn in his stomach. Victor ignored it and continued his way to work.

* * *

"You're late."

"Good morning to you, too, Nurse Collins," he responded to the short, stocky woman that was staring coldly at him. She had her hands on her hips, and not for the first time, he wondered who she was back in the Enchanted Forest. He could never find anyone he knew from the Land Without Color, so she wasn't anyone he associated with.

"I thought the curse being broken meant you weren't going to be so... " She struggled to find the right words. "Dr. Whale."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night." She narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't feel embarrassed. After all, it wasn't a lie; he didn't get much sleep, not when he was groaning Ruby's name and pressing kisses to her neck. "So, who am I seeing?"

Nurse Collins jerked her head toward the room on the left where Victor could see Henry and David. Henry was sitting on the bed, his leg outstretched. Victor entered the room, and he could see that Henry's ankle was beginning to swell.

"Hello. What seems to be the problem?"

"We were sword fighting," Henry answered. "And I fell."

Victor exchanged a brief, yet polite smile with David. He could always feel the tension between them whenever they were in each other's vicinity; sleeping with Mary Margaret may have had something to do with it.

He knelt down in front of Henry and took his ankle in his hands, squeezing softly; Henry hissed in pain. "It's a minor sprain," he said. "Consider yourself lucky. Not to say a sprain is a good thing," he added when David looked like he was going to protest. "But, considering you were sword fighting, you could've ended up with a lot worse." He began wrapping Henry's ankle with a bandage. "It's not too bad that you'll need crutches, but you should take it easy. Don't put too much weight on it, and for the time being, no more playing with the swords."

Henry nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Whale."

"My pleasure."

As Henry hobbled out of the room, being careful not to put too much weight on his injured ankle, David turned to Victor.

"Thanks for that."

"It's my job."

"Where were you, by the way?"

"Just slept in," he simply said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do have other duties." He brushed past David on his way out of the room. He resisted the urge to look back to see if David was giving him one of those mistrustful stares he had since learning about Victor's relationship with Mary Margaret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day went by in a blink of an eye. At the end of his shift, Victor didn't know where the time had gone. It was funny because shifts always seemed to be so slow, it felt he would never get out of here. Perhaps it had to do with him being late, or the fact that he had something else on his mind the entire day. He wondered if Ruby thought about it, too. If she wasn't, he didn't feel too bad about thinking about it. She said it was a mistake-and it was-but since he knew it was never happening again, there was no harm in engraving it into his memory. He had felt pleasure with Mary Margaret, but that was just Whale. It had been so long since he felt that kind of pleasure as Victor Frankenstein. Even back in his land, he rarely indulged; he was too concerned with his science, but once every while, he would find someone to fulfill the need. After that, he did his experiments until the need came by again-it actually wasn't that often.

"Good night, Nurse Collins," Victor called out to her as he made his way out of the hospital. "I'll try to be on time tomorrow." He could vaguely hear her angrily calling back to him, but what she was actually saying, he couldn't tell. He shivered and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

His car was still at Granny's. He figured as long as he was there, he could get a bite to eat. He took slow steps, and glanced around as he walked. He saw Emma coming from the opposite direction with a bag around her wrist and two cups in her hands. She was probably bringing Henry back some hot chocolate and burgers as a way to cheer him up over his ankle. She smiled briefly in Victor's direction as their paths crossed.

When Victor entered Granny's, he let out a sigh at the warmth. He removed his scarf and approached the counter. Granny gave him an amiable smile, meaning she hadn't found out that he was defiling her granddaughter the night before.

"Here to pick up your car, Whale?" she asked.

"Eventually."

"Your usual?"

"Nah. How about a burger and a Pepsi?"

"You got it."

As Granny went to get his order filled, he sighed and took in the diner. It was pretty empty today, but he spotted Ruby in the corner booth. She was wearing a red blouse and black leather pants that he was sure accentuated her curves. He smiled. That smile lasted for about a second and a half because a tall guy with black hair approached her, and Ruby smiled hugely at him as he sat down across from her.

Victor swallowed. He wasn't sure why his stomach was churning again, but seeing those two made him feel…

"Granny Lucas?" he asked, turning away from the couple before Ruby could catch him.

"Yeah?"

"How about you nix the Pepsi and give me my usual?"

"You sure? I don't want a repeat of last night."

 _That won't be happening_. "I'll limit myself to just the one."

He thanked her when she put the glass in front of him. He picked it up and sipped at it, relishing in the taste as it slipped past his lips and down his throat. He could hear Ruby and that man-who was he?-laughing. Victor parted his lips, allowing the scotch to flow in more freely. He wasn't a lightweight, but it was already starting to get to his head. He had to slow down, or else he'd have to leave his car here a second night. Too bad his hand didn't lower and his lips didn't shut. By the time Granny brought by his food, the scotch was gone, and the glass was on the table.

"You have a problem," she commented.

"Maybe." He saw she was kind enough to bring him the Pepsi was well, and the effects of the soda did help clear his head a bit.

When he finished the burger, he left the money on the counter and headed for the door. He chanced a look in Ruby's direction, and their eyes met. She gave him a smile, one that wasn't awkward, one that in no way acknowledged what they did together last night. He returned the exact same smile.

Victor stood in front of Granny's, his hands stuck deep in his pockets. It was cold, but his head was still swimming. There was no way he'd be able to drive.

"Dr. Whale?"

"Mary Margaret," he said when the pixie-haired woman walked up to him. "What brings you here?"

"I'm meeting David for dinner."

"That's nice."

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. "I know you."

He scoffed. "You don't know me. You know the cursed me, but not in a very dignified way."

She didn't answer, but she had to know he was right. Everyone else in this town was from the Enchanted Forest. She was the ruler of that land for some time before Regina enacted the Dark Curse, and she knew everyone. He was the outsider from a dull, colorless world where he was a monster. Ruby was quite the same, but he never had the love of someone like Mary Margaret to keep him grounded.

"You're right," she finally said. "But, I know how to read people. And something's bugging you. Also, your breath smells like scotch."

Victor glanced at her, unsure of what to say. Did he tell her about what happened with Ruby, and that-for some reason unbeknownst to him-he was suddenly very upset at that guy in there with her?

"Hey!" David's voice broke through, and before Victor could even think of a response, he was at their side. "What's going on?" He sounded suspicious.

"Nothing, David." Mary Margaret sounded frustrated. "We were just talking."

"And I _was_ just leaving," Victor announced. He took a few steps away before stopping and realizing that his car was still in the parking lot, and though he wasn't drunk, he wasn't in a state to drive. "Can one of you give me a ride home?" He produced his keys.

David and Mary Margaret exchanged glances. "I'll do it," David said, obviously afraid that if Mary Margaret did it, it would end with Victor luring her into his bed.

"Much obliged."

Victor bid farewell to Mary Margaret, and as he walked towards his car, he could hear David asking, "So, what were you talking about?"

"Something's up with him," she answered. "But, he won't say what."

Victor hovered by his car, waiting for David to join him. When he did, the Prince studied him over the car before getting in the driver's side. Victor entered the passenger's side and let out a soft groan when his back hit the leather seat.

"You know," he started. "I have no interest in your wife."

"That seems like a strange thing to say."

So, David wanted to pretend he was innocent in all this? That he didn't constantly view Victor as scum that slept with his wife and would gladly do so again? "Does it? Stop the car."

David stopped the car. They weren't even out of the parking lot yet. "What is it?"

"Well, I think it might be better if Mary Margaret were to give me a ride home." He said this with a smirk that made David glare at him, as he suspected he would. "Yeah, it was a strange thing for me to say. You can go ahead and drive, by the way." David kept his glare on Victor for a moment before starting to drive. "She's a lovely woman, David, and Dr. Whale seemed to like her, but Victor Frankenstein regrets it."

"Yeah, he better."

"He does, so I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me so suspiciously." He sighed. "To be quite honest, I have little interest in that sort of thing." David took his eyes off the road for a moment to raise his eyebrows at Victor. "Now that we're uncursed, my feelings are as they were back in my land. I get urges, sure, but my priority is my work."

"The hospital."

"Partly. I've set up a lab in my garage. It's nothing big, but it does take up a lot of my time."

"Oh. Doesn't that get lonely?"

 _Terribly so._ "I'm used to it."

David stopped the car and killed the engine. Victor didn't even realize they were already in his driveway. He gazed at the closed garage, behind which held vials and beakers and tubes that would help him during his experiments.

"Mary Margaret said something was bothering you."

Victor huffed. "I'm tipsy. That might be it."

"You think that was a good idea? You got pretty hammered last night." He paused. "I actually don't remember seeing you leave Granny's. And you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

Victor wasn't expecting the sudden third degree. He knew he should've at least changed his shirt. He had a few in his office closet, but he didn't think about it. He faced David, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"I left late and fell asleep in my clothes," he answered. "I slept in, and I was already late, so I just put on my shoes and left."

David regarded his answer, but he made no further comment. He merely nodded. "Take it easy, Whale," he said with a pat on the shoulder as he handed him the keys and got out of the car.

"Thanks for the lift," he said, watching David walk towards the direction of Granny's. When the Prince was out of sight, Victor pressed a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat that had formed there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was on his mind. He was sitting in the leather chair in his apartment with the lights off. He told himself he'd limit himself to one glass of scotch that night, but he was by himself, and he didn't have to leave his car anywhere. So, he sipped at the drink, his eyes on the moon that he could just see through the sliding glass doors. He wondered if the full moon was coming soon; that would explain why Ruby was so antsy and filled with energy. It also explained why she wanted nothing more to do with Victor-all that pent up energy was released, and he was sure if it was any other time, she wouldn't have done anything like that. Not with him, at least.

He thought about that guy she was with. He was handsome. He was probably a knight back in the Enchanted Forest. He was the exact type of guy she would go for. Or maybe Wolf's Time was still messing with her. Victor kind of wished that wasn't the case. He liked to think that his performance was enough to meet her needs. Though the alternative-that Ruby actually had feelings for this guy-wasn't any better.

He sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that night. He downed the rest of the glass and put it on the nightstand next to his chair. He closed his eyes and leaned against the leather, his back arching comfortably.

* * *

They just felt like having a night out. Everyone was there. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Neal, Henry, Regina, and even Gold and Belle. For once, it seemed like a normal town that didn't suffer from strained relationships because of things like lost love or separation. Victor was sure it was a private affair, but they asked him to join-well, David didn't-when he entered Granny's. Normally, he would've declined and took a seat at the bar, but he smiled and accepted.

Ruby was working the shift that night. She no longer wore the midriff and thigh showing uniform she wore during the curse, but she wore it in a way that still showed off the legs that Victor once found himself so preoccupied by. She delivered drinks and food-alcohol for the adults, hot chocolate for Henry-and lingered to talk. She didn't get to say much before Granny demanded that she get back to work. Ruby gave them a shrug and returned to her duties. Victor studied her as he drank.

As she worked, he could see her gaze coming back towards them-to him-and she looked as though she wanted to join them, to do anything other than wipe dirty tables with a rag. It was a shame Granny had her under eyes at all times.

"Excuse me," he said to the gang, even though the conversation they were having had nothing to do with him. He approached the bar where Ruby was restocking the sugar, looking utterly bored. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You seem dissatisfied."

Ruby snorted. "That obvious, huh?"

Victor chuckled. "What time do you get off?"

"Not for another hour," she grumbled. "And by that time, they'll be gone."

"I won't be," he said without thinking.

Ruby stopped putting the sugar packets in the bowl and looked at him. "Really? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

Victor shrugged. "I deserve a little time, don't I?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, you do." She reached over to pluck a piece of black thread off his shoulder. "You're on, Whale. See you in an hour."

He nodded and went back to join the others. They were laughing about something he didn't catch and probably didn't care to catch. He watched Ruby, now going about her duties with an excited grin on her face.

"We better get going," Emma announced. "Henry's falling asleep on my shoulder." She chuckled at the young boy, who was struggling to stay awake.

Neal took Henry into his arms, smiling at his son. "Alright, buddy. You need some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Henry protested.

Everyone said their goodnights, and it was quite obvious they were all a bit tipsy. Maybe that was why they were able to get through this night without wanting to rip each other's heads off. Regina stroked Henry's hair and gave Emma and Neal a smile. Neal even patted his father's shoulder affectionately.

Ruby was just taking off her apron and putting it back on the rack. Mary Margaret and David were still sitting with Victor.

"Don't be too late," Granny told her as she grabbed her coat and was heading for home. "And don't forget to lock up."

Ruby nodded, grabbed a bottle of scotch, and joined Victor in the booth. He smiled at her.

"Finally," she sighed.

"You've had a rough night."

"No kidding!"

"I think that deserves a drink, don't you?" He took the bottle from her and poured two glasses. "David, Mary Margaret?"

"I think one more," David said. He sounded amiable, as though his hatred for Victor was suddenly gone. It probably had to do with his being drunk.

"To being off!" Ruby announced, and the three clinked their glasses with hers. One turned to two and two turned to three. Mary Margaret's glass was nearly slipping out of her hand.

"I think it's time we leave, David," she said, slurring her words slightly. "Good night, you two. Don't overdo it." Victor nearly laughed seeing as how she and David were drinking far more than they should've.

"Good night," Ruby said. She turned to Victor. "Alone at last."

"Seems like it." He downed the rest of the glass. "Did I ever thank you?"

"For what?"

"For that night at the docks."

"How drunk are you? Yeah, you did." She grinned, her smile wolfish and happy. "'Monster to monster' you said."

He laughed, hardly believing he let that slip his mind. "We should hang out more, then. Just us monsters."

She reached out to touch his hand, and he felt his body shiver suddenly. He had never realized just how warm her skin was. He looked at where their skin met before bringing his gaze to her. She had a soft smile.

"Ruby." He leaned across the booth, his hand slipping out from under hers, which fell with a quiet thud against the table. His now free hand went to the back of her neck; the skin was even warmer there.

Ruby didn't stop him. She didn't shrug away or tell him off. In fact, she leaned closer, and before he could think about putting an end to this, their lips crashed together. He couldn't quite describe her taste, but it was intoxicating. When her lips parted against his, he deepened the kiss, using his hand to pull her closer.

"Come back to my room," she said breathlessly.

"You sure?"

She nodded, and the two of them left Granny's-Ruby locked the door on her way out; she didn't need her grandmother getting angry with her for forgetting such an important task-and the two of them entered her house. She made a shushing motion with her finger as they snuck past Granny, who was asleep with the crossbow in her hands. Victor almost backed out, but Ruby was tugging at his tie and looking at him with a seductive gleam in her eye; he had no choice but to follow.

By the time they were in her bedroom, Ruby was already throwing his tie to the floor and getting started on the buttons on his shirt. He watched her, loving the determined and passionate look.

"This will be quite a night," he commented.

Ruby grinned, and he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. He grabbed Ruby's face and kissed her deeply, the two of them moving until she fell on her back against her bed, causing the kiss to break suddenly. Victor loved seeing her on the comforter, her hair splayed out behind her and her arms stretched out.

"Come and get me, doctor," she said, her voice husky. Victor didn't need to be told twice, and in a moment, he was hovering over her, his hand moving underneath her blouse and resting on the soft skin of her stomach. He brought his mouth to her neck, pressing sweet and hot kisses to the already heated skin.

"Mmm… Dr. Whale."

"Please," he mumbled. "Call me Victor."

Ruby seemed pleased by that. "Victor," she corrected herself with a chuckle.

He grinned against her skin. He loved the way her body reacted to every move he made. He loved the way her fingernails grazed his back, the movements becoming more and more erratic; he wouldn't mind to have scratches the next morning. And when they finally did become one, Victor could see stars behind his eyes, and judging from the way Ruby's back arched, she could, too.

* * *

Victor's eyes shot open. He was still sitting in the leather chair facing the window. He hadn't even realized he dozed off. The two glasses of scotch really messed with his head. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

As he rose from the chair, he grabbed the empty glass and put it into the sink. Once there, he leaned against the sink and looked out the window above it. It was hard to see the moon through the trees, but between the leaves, he could just about spot it. He wondered if Ruby was still at Granny's with her date, or if she was at home, watching the moon, or perhaps reliving last night all over again as he was.


End file.
